Say You Love Me
by Cherry Pea
Summary: Misaki Takahashi, being a "normal" boy all his life was outrageously shocked when Akihiko Usami confessed his love for the eighteen-year-old boy. It was hard for Misaki to admit his true feelings for the famous author but one night he did, in the afterglow of fiery passion that only two hearts in love can do.


Say You Love Me

I am Takahashi Misaki, eighteen years old and currently a freeloader in Lord Usagi-san's ridiculously huge apartment. I've been living in Usagi-san's since April this year. My brother and Usagi-san has been best friends since their high school days and Usagi-san became my tutor when I needed to pass my university entrance exam and along the way _something _happened. How do I put this? He sort of fell in love with me. Ever since then he started attacking me from behind when I'm cooking and starts touching every part of my body. Or sometimes he sneaks into my room and sleeps with me in my bed. He's such a perverted old man, Usagi-san.

Today is a Saturday and I was having a general cleaning. I started with wiping the glass windows and arranging the books in the bookshelves. I was concentrating on wiping the stubborn dirt in one of the glass windows when I felt a pair of cold hands travel from my leg to my thigh. I got so surprised by the cold hands in my thigh that I lost balance from the monoblock chair I was standing on. Luckily, Usagi-san caught me by the waist before I land on my face first on the floor.

"Careful, Misaki," his familiar voice rang in my ear.

"What were you thinking?" I stepped down from the monoblock chair and faced Usagi-san, my hands in my waist.

"I could have seriously injured myself! And why are you here? Why are you not in your room finishing your manuscript?"

"The manuscript can wait. Tell you what, I decided to help you in cleaning the house today."

"What has gotten into your mind? Are you sick or something?" I put my hand on his forehead but he didn't feel feverish though.

"Silly, I'm not. I just noticed that you're really busy with all the chores and I'm worried it might be affecting your study time."

"No it doesn't and I'm okay with doing the chores. I mean, we already agreed on this, right?"

"Yeah but I was thinking we hire a housekeeper to do the chores and you concentrate with your studies and your job."

"I told you I can manage. And besides", my voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"And besides if we hire a housekeeper then that means I need to pay half of her salary. And… and my salary isn't enough for that." I was a little embarrassed to say this to Usagi-san even if it's true. I'm already a college student but I still can't stand on my own two feet and have to depend on Usagi-san.

"You don't have to pay for the housekeeper's salary." Usagi-san's voice softened.

"But that wouldn't be right."

He fished a cigarette and a lighter from his polo's breast pocket and put the cigarette in between his lips and lit it.

"Okay then, we're not going to hire a housekeeper but I'll still help you with the cleaning today."

"But your manuscript? I'm dead to Aikawa-san if you don't finish the manuscript before the deadline." Aikawa-san is Usagi-san's editor. She's a very beautiful woman and I think she's the only woman in the world who's not affected by Usagi-san's charms.

The phone rang and I dashed to pick it up.

"Hello," I said to the receiver.

"Sensei!"

I sighed. I perfectly knew the voice on the other line.

"Aikawa-san."

"Misaki? Is this Misaki?"

"Yes, Aikawa-san."

"Misaki please tell Akihiko-sensei that I need the manuscript by the end of the day otherwise I will come to your apartment and strangle him to death!" She hung up before I could utter a word. I put the phone on the cradle and told Usagi-san about the call.

He waved his hand as if to dismiss what I said.

"I've been working on the manuscript since the other night. It's time for a Misaki-Akihiko bonding today. And we're gonna do that by cleaning the house together.

"No, you go back to your room and finish you work," I said firmly.

"No, we will clean the house," he said with equal stubbornness.

There was no point in arguing with Usagi-san. Once he wants to do something, he will do it no matter what.

"Okay, fine. I surrender. We will clean the house. But first, you have to put out your cigarette. You're polluting the air inside the house."

He obliged.

We started with cleaning the eel aquarium in the living room. We took the eel out of the aquarium and put them in a basin.

"No, that's not the right way to hold an eel! Idiot Usagi-san you dropped the eel!" The eel was wriggling on the floor. I hurriedly put it in the basin.

"What can I do it's slippery?" whined Usagi-san.

The next thing we did was arrange the giant train and Great Wall of China set in one of the rooms in the second floor.

"Ouch!" I howled in pain. "Why are all these train tracks scattered on the floor?!"

It took us so long to get the whole job done. I kept stepping on scattered toys on the floor. After that Usagi-san and I decided to split the work. I got to clean the marimo while Usagi-san will vacuum the floor.

I was done with the marimo when I checked on Usagi-san.

"Wait, why are you running around the house with the vacuum cleaner? You didn't even plug it! Seriously, how could you be so stupid?"

The last thing we did was the laundry. I asked Usagi-san to put all the clothes in the washing machine and left him for awhile to drink water in the kitchen when I heard a loud boom. I immediately ran to Usagi-san and asked him what happened.

"The washing machine exploded," he said ever so calmly as if exploding washing machines happened on a daily basis.

I checked the washing machine and discovered that Usagi-san just chucked all the laundry in the washing machine and poured all the detergent in the carton.

"Didn't you read the capacity limit? Idiot Usagi!"

And because the washing machine exploded I had to hand wash all the clothes and this time I didn't let Usagi-san help me. He was more of a burden than help, to be honest.

At last the general cleaning was done. It took us so long to finish it because of all the troubles Usagi-san caused.

"You're done with the laundry?" He sat next to me in the living room sofa.

"Yeah," I said, aware of the exasperation in my voice.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." His voice was so solemn that my heart melted just a teeny tiny bit.

"It's okay, really. I know you were just trying to help," I could sense my heart and my voice soften. How can I stay mad at Usagi-san when he's so sincere about asking me for forgiveness?

"Let me make it up to you." He inched closer and nuzzled my cheek, my neck and playfully kissed my ear. His kisses sent a tingling sensation down my spine and my heart started beating in my throat.

"Damn Usagi-san! Stop it!" my voice was barely audible. I pushed him away but he wouldn't budge. He slipped his cold hand inside my shirt.

"I said stop it!" This time I pushed him more roughly.

"Stop resisting, Misaki." I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his hands unbuttoning my shorts.

"Usagi-san" I breathed. "I don't think this is the right time to do this I still need to cook dinner, you know."

"All right," he sighed and planted a firm kiss on my lips before letting me go. "Later, then."

I hastily left the living room and ran to the kitchen, thankful for my excuse.

I cooked dinner for the both of us and served it on the dining table. I called him to the dining room, "Usagi-san the dinner is ready." He padded downstairs and we ate dinner in silence. After dinner he said he was going outside for a smoke. "Okay," I said.

After he left I busied myself in washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

When I finished with the dishes and the kitchen, I noticed that Usagi-san wasn't back yet so I left the door unlocked and proceeded to my room.

I was lying face flat on the bed when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"Misaki, let's continue it. This time I won't allow any more interruptions."

"Usagi-san?" came my shocked voice. I didn't even hear him open the door or walk towards the room. He hoisted me on his shoulder and carried me out of my room.

"Wait a minute where are you going to take me? Put me down!" I was wriggling in his grip and pounded my fist on his back. But my efforts were futile against his strong grip. He walked from my room to his and opened the door. There, he put me down in bed and locked the door and turned off the lights. My heart started thumping in my chest, I perfectly knew what was to follow. I could see his silhouette moving in the dim light, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it on the floor.

"Wait, Usagi-san, isn't it too early to do this?"

"I don't care."

This is bad, very, very bad. I need to escape from here but Usagi-san is in front of the door and we were on the second floor I can't jump off the window, unless I want to risk an injury or two.

He inched closer and closer to me until I realized I was already trapped between the wall and Usagi-san's body.

"It's alright, Misaki. Don't be shy."

"Pervert Usagi! Who said I'm—" I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say for he was already devouring my lips, his tongue poking rhythmically the insides of my mouth, his hands caressing the inside of my shirt.

"Stop," I moaned.

"Sshh," he put his index finger to his lips, a mischievous grin on his lips. Usagi-san then led me to his bed and began taking my clothes off.

"Usagi-san, you're embarrassing me." I snatched a pillow and covered my face with it. I hate feeling like this around him.

"It's okay, don't be shy. Let me see your face."

"No, you can't." Usagi-san yanked the pillow from my grip. I could feel my cheeks turn pink as our eyes met in the dim light of the room. I averted my gaze, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Misaki, look at me."

"No." How can he be still hold his cool and not feel any awkwardness in times like this?

"Misaki," he leaned closer and whispered to my ear. "You really are so cute."

"Shut up!"

"I love you, Misaki," his deep voice rang in my ear.

"Shut up stupid Usagi."

How could he say such precious words so easily? I hate the fact that he can easily say those words out loud while I can't. I hate the fact that my feelings get all muddled up when he's around. I hate that I don't hate him at all.

He chuckled and kissed my lips one more time.

"I love you and will wait for the time when you can say those words back."

He worked his lips down my neck, chest, belly and still down below. And then there it was, the strange and indescribable pleasure interlaced with the pain. My heartbeat quickened and so did my breath. I was biting my lower lip to keep from moaning and further embarrass myself.

"Am I hurting you?"

A little moan of pleasure escaped my throat.

"N-no," I managed to say in between moans that I couldn't hold anymore. "It's okay."

I tried to take a deep breath but I was too overwhelmed.

Usagi-san quickened his pace and I tried to keep up until we both reached climax. We both writhed in ecstasy as we both came and I was nothing but a bundle of pure pleasure and sensation.

It took me awhile to process what just happened and for the first time I was aware that I was naked. I pulled the sheets up to my chin, aware of Usagi-san's eyes on me.

"Look at you, being so shu and flushed again, how cute."

"Stop teasing me," I croaked. "I'm not being shy or flushed or anything."

"Oh yeah?"

He cupped my face and gave me a kiss a kiss on the forehead and all over my face.

"You sleep now, I know you had a long day."

"Usagi-san?" came my tentative voice.

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Misaki."

"I love you too," I murmured in a drowsy daze.

I felt Usagi-san's arms wrap around me just before I closed my eyes and somehow I knew my morning is going to be good because I'll wake up next to Usagi-san.

* * *

A/N:

After two years of hiatus, I'm back! I'm not gonna lie and say I was busy or had an amnesia or anything. I was just incredibly lazy. I have tons of fanfics in my notebook but was too lazy to post them here.

Constructive criticism are very much appreciated, if you like it please tell people about it. This is a JR one-shot.

Enjoy~


End file.
